reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosalida
| image = Image:Rdr_nosalida_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Hideout | territory = Nuevo Paraiso | region = Punta Orgullo | inhabitants = Reyes' Rebels | image2 = File:Rdr_nosalida_map.jpg }} (or No Exit) is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Punta Orgullo region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. It is a rebel stronghold just northwest of Escalera. Single Player Nosalida features as an outlaw hideout and is an important destination in the Stranger side-mission "Poppycock". After you have cleared out Nosalida, the player is awarded the Henry Repeater. There is a Social Club Challenge that involves clearing out the Nosalida hideout. The Mexican Army fights alongside you; however, their bullets do not actually injure opponents. During the Undead Nightmare DLC, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Nosalida only has two defenders; two men standing at the ends of the docks. Due to the fairly straightforward path between them and the zombies, they are among the most vulnerable survivors in the game. Aside from the occasional horseman riding through, no other survivors will be encountered in Nosalida. Multiplayer In Multiplayer Free Roam, the Carcano Rifle is located here. The Free Roam mission requires the player to kill all of the Rebels in Nosalida and fight off several waves of reinforcements, including attack dogs. Nosalida is the final objective in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The River". Trivia *"Salida" in Spanish is loosely translated as "way out" or "exit". Nosalida likely is intended to mean "no way out" or "no exit" because the player burns down the settlement and leaves no survivors. It could also be a reference to the fact that the player burns their boats, their only means of escape from Nuevo Paraiso. *This hideout is one of the very few places where players can burn buildings, as usually by throwing a fire bottle at a building it will only burn for five seconds or so. *It is possible to see Nosalida in the road west of the Scratching Post. * A player should be careful burning the buildings down, as sometimes Mexican soldiers are around the building and could possiblly be killed by one of the Fire Bottles, thus making the Mexican Army shoot at Marston. *Even if the player has completed the Mexican story strand, you still have to fight for the army against the rebels. *If the player has already completed it before the Stranger Mission Poppycock, they will have to kill the rebels and help the mexican General again. *Inside a small shack, there is writing scratched into the wall that says "IT'S MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT", which is a cheat code that gives the player guns. *Do not go near the survivors In Undead Nightmare if you do zombies will follow you and kill both the leader and helper and its also a good idea to kill all the Retchers because they can get them easily Gallery File:Rdr_nosalida.jpg|The docks at Nosalida. Achievements ''Red Dead Redemption'' Nosalida is associated with several gameplay achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- es:Nosalida Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Locations Category:Punta Orgullo